Spencer Shay
'Spencer Gerald Shay '''ist Carlys 33-jähriger Bruder und, seit dem sie 12 Jahre alt ist, ihr rechtmäßiger Vormund. Spencer wird gespielt von Jerry Trainor, der u.a. Crazy Steve in der Fernsehserie Drake & Josh spielte.Spencer wurde am 11. November 1981 in Los Angeles geboren. Spencer und seine Eltern zogen ca. 1990 nach Seattle um, wo 1994 seine Schwester Carly geboren wurde. Carlys und Spencers Vater ist bei der Navy weshalb Spencer für die Erziehung seiner kleinen Schwester zuständig ist. Spencer ist ziemlich verrückt, kindisch und tollpatschig. z.b. brennt ihm ständig irgendwas an. Spencer hat eine meist lebensfrohe und fröhliche Einstellung. Er sieht die Dinge sehr Locker und nimmt alles meistens nicht so ernst. Zudem hält Spencer wenig davon zu lügen, er versucht meist sehr ehrlich und verständnissvoll zu sein. Spencer benimmt sich gerne wie ein naives Kleinkind, er kann aber sehr ernst und fürsorglich sein wenn es darauf ankommt. Spencer ist auch sehr kreativ, fantasievoll und einfallsreich was man besonders an seinen Kunstwerken merkt. Zudem ist er auch der Meinung, dass man Kindern die Möglichkeit geben sollte sich frei zu entfalten. Spencer hat auch eine sture, eigensinnige und ergeizige Art an sich. Nach seinem Abitur auf der Ridgeway High School begann Spencer ein Jurastudium, welches er allerdings nach 3 Tagen beendete, um Künstler zu werden. Des Weiteren ist Spencer ein sehr talentierter und einfallsreicher Koch, so zählen bspw. Spaghetti- Tacos zu einer seiner größten Kreationen. Spencer hat sehr viel Charme und eine stark anziehende Art auf Frauen, dennoch ist er fast immer Single. Nur in wenigen Episoden hat er eine Freundin oder ein Date. Man könnte ihn als durch und durch verrückt bezeichnen. Alles was er baut oder nur mit Werkzueg kurz berührt geht in Flammen auf. Sein bester Freund namens Socko besorgt ihm immer die seltsamsten Dinge, wie bspw. einen riesigen Kürbis, leuchtende Socken o.Ä. Falls Socko mal etwas nicht hat, dann wendet Spencer sich oft an Sockos Familie, bei denen ziemlich immer etwas passendes zu finden ist. Socko’s Bruder Tyler bspw. stellt leuchtende Krawatten her. Ein weiterer guter Freund von Spencer ist Tom Higgenson, der Sänger der Plain White T’s. Er und Tom freundeten sich an, nachdem Spencer ihm das Leben rettete. Außerdem ist er auch mit seinem größtem Idol, dem Künstler Harry Joyner, recht gut befreundet. *Lauren Ackerman *Sasha Striker *Trudy Galini *Stuart Stimbler *Doug Toder *Schweinebacke *Sledgehammer *Chuck Chambers *Griffin Kunstprojekte Skulpturen * Gigantischer Kaffebecher (Nachsitzen für alle!) * iCarly Leuchtschild (Eine leuchtende Idee) * Mini Golf Anlagen (Ein schickes Angebot) * Riesiges Gebiss (Kunst und Krise) * Schlagzeug (Fan des Grauens) Vlcsnap-2010-10-22-15h53m41s107.png|Flaschenroboter Labradudel.png|Lapradudel EP 109 i Heart Art 7.jpg|Yippy Yi Yo-Yo Toasty der Bäcker.jpg|Toasty der Bäcker Nachsitzenfüralle.JPG|Gigantischer Kaffebecher Yippee - Yi Yo-Yo.jpg|Yippy Yi Yo-Yo Spencer - Körper.jpg Socko's cake.jpg|Sockenkuchen Schnueffelnachts Baum.jpg|Schnueffelnachtsbaum Riesengebiss.jpg|Riesiges Gebiss Elefanrad.jpg|Elefenrad * Sitz der Sitze (Fan des Grauens) * Yippy Yi Yo-Yo (Kunst und Krise) * Der Elefantenkreisel (Kunst und Krise) * Fröhliche Schnupfnacht (Kunst und Krise) * Video-Eichhörnchen (Miss Briggs sagt „No“) * Flaschen-Boter (Miss Briggs sagt „No“) * Schwingende Hämmer (Das Großvaterdebakel) * Toasty der Bäcker (Nevel Supernerd) * Gigantischer Halloweenkürbis (Absolut halloweenös!) * Tunfisch-Skulptur (Miss Briggs privat) * Sockenkuchen (Räuber und Piraten) * Fahrrad (Sponsorenglück) * Goldfisch Fütterungsmashine (Geschenkt ist geschenkt) * Superfantastische Skulptur aus Krimskrams (Länger geht's Nicht!) * Splatter Man (Ein liebes Lied) * Schrottbaum (Ein Schrottbau zu Weihnachten) * Nasen Skulptur (Kunst und Krise) * Riesen Hose (Der Kuss) * Lapradudel (Pack Rat) mit Carly, Sam und Freddie Filme *Spencer hat einen 8-sekündigen Kurzfilm mit dem Titel Der Weltraumhamster, der Alien und der Burrito unter ''Spencer Shay Productions ''gedreht. Zitate Trivia *Spencer verließ sich in der 7. Klasse das ganze Schuljahr auf sein magisches Fleischbällchen. *Auf Rat des Fleischbällchens kaufte er sich einen Strauß namens Marvin. *Spencer hat einen Tanz erfunden, namens [[Firecracker|''Firecracker]]. *Er kann Banjo spielen. *Spencer spielte kurzzeitig als Drummer in der Band ''Backflesh'', doch diese nutzten ihn nur aus. *Er ist sehr kitzlig. *Unter der Dusche hat Spencer die besten Ideen. *Fast alle seiner Kunstwerke oder andere Dinge, die er baut, gehen früher oder später in Flammen auf, zum Beispiel ein Drucker, ein Weihnachtsbaum, ein Schlagzeug, eine Klingel, ein Elektroroller oder auch ein Helm. *Spencer verkleidete sich in der Folge ILost my mind als Ms. Puckett, ein Freund namens Gary erkennt ihn jedoch. *Spencer's Hose rutscht ihm oft runter, sodass er mit Unterhose darsteht. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Familie Shay Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere